The Five Founders
by Veriria
Summary: This story is going to be totally rewritten. I have thought about it for a long time, and the new version of this story of the FIVE founders of Hogwarts will be so much better! RR this if you want, though. It was a rough draft ;)
1. The Begining Ch. 1a

A/N April 7th, 2005 - Again thank you to every who has reviewed this story so far. Although my job working onboard Amtrak takes me away from home literally half of the month, now that I have a laptop computer I can try to continue on with this story! I have many ideas in the works, and will be doing some changes...Namely with characters and how life was back in the day. All the nice reviews have made me want to try my hand at writing again...Thanks guys!

If anyone is interested in being beta readers for me, or just want to point flaws out, please email me. Help is greatly appreciated!

A/N First let me thank you for going to read my story. However, I must first say thanks to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful books - without them, this fan fic would not be possible. I don't own her characters; please don't think that I do. I do claim, however, ownership over Veriria Cerridwen, Tressa Baird, etc. and all other original characters not appearing or being mentioned in the original Harry Potter literature.

This is an original story idea by moi, so please don't steal it - although if you get inspired by it, please do give me an email! I would appreciate it :) This is a work in progress...Please, review it if you have already taken the time to read it! I would very much appreciate it. Oh yes, a little background info - Cerridwen is the name of a witch/goddess where we (the human race) derived the image of a witch stirring a cauldron. :) Bet you didn't know that, did you?

Summary: Story of The Five Founders. Veriria Cerridwen left Hogwarts with her house because of Gryffindor and Slytherin's fighting disrupting school. Prologue to another story I am writing.

The Five Founders 1, Part 1

Veriria stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her white dress, feeling the velvet touch on her skin as she smoothed it out, loving the feel of its warmth on her body. This was a gift from her aunt; an opalescent white dress with a hint of a bluish tint, and a light blue sash across her waist. Two blue cords fell gracefully down the center of her dress and nearly brushed the floor.

She checked her dirty blonde hair in the mirror, and noted how the light of the fire made her hair shimmer. Her hair was halfway knotted into a bun at the back of her head, and the bottom half of her hair was left to cascade down her back, nearly falling to her waist.

This left her ears in full view; they were slightly pointed, much like an elf's. The corners of her lips turned up slightly, and she closed her eyes - she did indeed look much like an elf - at least from the outsider's point of view. They know nothing about real elves.

Veriria's shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed, once more opening her eyes. Well, lets get this over and done with, then. She turned around on her heel, and walked over to the door to exit her private chambers. She looked to the staircase on her right longingly, because she wanted to go up to the tower to view the stars through her new telescope. Her private chambers were in the highest tower of the school, so she could be as close to the stars as possible. With another sigh, she descended the staircase to her left.

Veriria also wished that she could simply apparate to the main Hall, but the other founders and she had agreed that it would be for the better if they charmed the school to stop apparation from occurring. It wouldn't be very good if someone just apparated into the school unannounced.

Well, not everyone...Salazar was against the idea. Veriria thought. But all the others agreed it was for the best, so there was no more debate on the subject.

Before she knew it, Veriria was in the main Hall. She walked down the staircase and was greeted by Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw at the bottom. They were two of the other Founders of this school.

"Good morrow, Veriria." said Helga.

"Morning to both of you." Veriria said and nodded.

"I'm rather excited about today," said Rowena, slightly smiling, "and that is saying something." Rowena turned around and spread her arms out wide. "Can't you just feel it? Its the beginning of something new...Something grand." She turned back to Veriria and Helga, her black hair whirling as she did so. She was a very place person, probably due to the fact that she spent most of her time reading in the library.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to get this year started!" said Helga. Helga was a very - peppy - person. Very unlike anyone else Veriria knew.

Veriria heard a swish above their heads, and then the distinct sound of a hoot as an owl came flying towards them. It swooped down to Rowena, and landed on the banister of the stairs next to the three women. Rowena carefully reached towards the owl and pat its head, and then untied the note from around its foot.

They all read the note:

My Dear Professors:  
Your guests are on their way. Most of the parents have just settled their affairs here at the Three Broomsticks Inn, and should be arriving momentarily.  
Regards Milly Hardbroom

The owl hooted again, and Veriria scratched its neck. The owl nipped her finger in return and looked expectantly up at Veriria.

"Oh, I am sorry, I don't have a treat for you right here, but I am sure if you fly down towards the kitchens the house elves will be most happy to help you out." Veriria said, again petting the dove grey owl.

The owl cooed happily and took off, down the hall to their right.

"Well, looks as though we should make sure everything is ready." Helga said happily. She then waved her right hand in the air, and a house elf appeared at her side.

"How may Wambo help the Ladies?" the house elf said, bowing low.

"It is time to start preparing for the feast, and the dormitories checked over once more to make sure everything is perfect for our new guests," said Helga. Rowena half-smiled and turned away to walk towards the small office under the grand staircase.

"Oh yes, and decorate the Great Hall for our feast as well!" said Helga, as an after thought. Her eyes glinted with merriment.

"Anything's for my Ladies!" squealed Wambo, and with a loud pop he disappeared as easily as he came.

Veriria crossed her arms and closed her eyes in deep thought. She absent-mindedly bit her lower lip.

"I still don't understand fully why they can still apparate when we cannot..." Veriria trailed off.

"Well, its certainly preferable to their other form. I'm very glad the Snape family was finally able to do something with those putrid creatures - or we would still be waging a war with them!" said Helga. This snapped Veriria back into reality and she opened her eyes again. Veriria shrugged, and started walking towards the small office Rowena just went in to.

As she entered the room, she pondered over house elves. They were a rather new invention. The much respected Snape family has turned them into mere slaves; which is much more preferable to their ancestors, who were ravenous savages, attacking anything on a whim, and had very powerful magic. Now, they receive much pleasure from serving humans, their 'masters'.

Veriria sat down in a large squashy chair in front of the fire. Rowena must have summoned the elf named Wambo, because he offered her a cup of tea as she sat down once more.

"Thank you very much." Veriria said and smiled gently, taking the cup from the house elf. She sipped at the tea, noting how spicy it tasted as it slid down her throat. It warmed her insides up greatly, she had had a chill every since she woke up, mostly due to nervousness for this coming day. 


	2. The Sorting Ch. 1b

**The Five Founders**   
_Veriria.com_

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

The muffled voices of children and adults danced through the walls as they started to arrive inside the castle. Rowena had instructed some of the house elves to attend to the newcomers as they arrived, because Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, the other two founders, were a tad bit late. 

Veriria and Rowena were seated comfortably in front of the fire, and neither said much to the other person. Helga was seated in a small chair in the other corner of the room, indulging in an _outsider's_ activity known as _knitting_. 

Veriria was focusing on what she would say to the parents and children; there was no doubt in her mind that they would want to meet her. Veriria's hands started to clam up and shake slightly at the thought. 

"Now, where could those two be?" said Helga thoughtfully. "They _know_ what time they planned this to start at, so why must they always be the ones to break their own appointments?" she asked, and shook her head. 

Rowena stood up and walked towards the small window. "Well, I hope they do get here in a timely fashion, I would hate to leave our guests waiting so." she said, the disdain barely hidden in her voice. 

Veriria reached for her cup of tea, which was presently occupying space on the table to her right. She bit her lip when she thought about having to talk to so many people at once again. She stopped that trail of thought when she heard the crack of the teacup shattering on the floor. 

"Now really, Veri, there is nothing to be so upset about." Rowena said turning towards her, then sighed. Rowena turned towards the window again, to resume looking for any signs of Godric and Salazar, no doubt. 

"I know there is nothing to be nervous about, its just that I still think this is a bad idea somewhat..." Veriria trailed off with her thought. She waved her hand impatiently which caused her teacup to reassemble itself back into her hand, and cleaned up the spilled tea on the floor. 

"Ah, I think they are on their way, I see their robed figures coming up the road right now." said Rowena. She walked slowly back to her seat, and sat back down. 

"Have you come up with a charm yet, Helga, to protect the school?" inquired Rowena. Both women looked over to Helga. 

"Don't you worry, I've come up with a charm that will stop people from snooping around here, I assure you. It will make it so the castle looks run down, and an anti-curiosity spell will be put upon it as well." Helga smiled mischievously. 

As Veriria began to play with the cords on her sash, the door to the office flew open and Godric strode into the room, with Salazar close on his heels. 

"Forgive us, Ladies, but we had to outsmart a few outsiders on our way back from Hogsmede." Godric said. He then walked over to the desk, and sat down in the chair behind it. Salazar silently nodded to each of the three women, and walked over to the fireplace, and placed a foot on the hearth. He took out a pipe and lit it, then inhaled deeply. Then Veriria noticed he was smirking. 

_I wonder what exactly they did to the outsiders_, Veriria thought lazily. The lull of the fire was trying to pull her into a light sleep, but she prevented it from taking a hold of her. She blinked and held her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. 

Salazar. Veriria's family, Cerridwen, never really held Slytherin in very high esteem. Then again, there were few who did. But, he was in fact one of the best wizards of their age, and had consented to help in building Hogwarts. Meaning, they all had to work together in peace. 

"Well, we have a lot of work to do today," Godric said as he slapped his hands then rubbed them together, "I am glad we told the parents to bring their children on the earlier side, because it looks to be a full day, getting the children sorted into their proper houses and such." 

Helga looked up from her knitting, Veriria noticed, trying to stay awake. Listening to more conversation was helping, although her eyelids were starting to feel heavy again. "I'm still not so sure about separating the children into different 'houses' though, Godric, I think it would be promoting a bit _too_ much competition between them, wouldn't you think?" Helga said, she set her knitting down on the small table beside her, and set her hands in her lap, looking straight at Godric. 

"Now Helga, we've all gone through this before. You know it will be a good way to promote making new friends between the students, its not as if we are going to totally isolate each house from each other - as much as Salazar might like that." Godric smiled widely, and starred up at Salazar who was still standing beside the fireplace. 

The corners of Salazar's lips turned downwards, and he sneered at Godric. 

Helga let out a small 'humph' and picked up her knitting again, clearly unhappy with the decision. 

"I still don't understand why you indulge in such frivolous outsider habits, Helga," drawled Salazar. He stroked his chin as he looked at Helga. 

Veriria shifted in her seat slightly, and she bit her lower lip again. _I really don't want there to be a fight over this..._ she pleaded with herself. Godric started shuffling pages around on his desk, and finally found what he was apparently looking for. 

"Because I **enjoy** it, Salazar." Helga blushed slightly, but never looked up as she said this. 

Godric cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I assume you all have had the students dormitories set up by now?" he asked. All of them nodded a silent 'yes'. 

"I bet I can guess where your House's dorms are, Salazar." Rowena said, breaking the silence and finally saying something for all this time. She was a very silent person, when she wanted to be, Veriria noted. 

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you," replied Salazar, turning to Rowena, "Yes I have chosen the dungeons. Not that it matters much, I am putting a password on the door so only my House's members may enter and leave as they see fit." Salazar snorted, and took his foot off of the hearth. He crossed the room in three paces. 

Veriria looked at him, and then reflected on Salazar's appearance as he strode past her. He was a very tall man, easily over six feet tall. He had black hair, an aquiline nose, his features were quite chiseled and his face was all around very pointy. He always had a hint of stubble on his chin, though it never seemed to bother him. However, Salazar always dressed in the finest of clothing, and he never seemed to 'dress down' at all, either. 

Veriria's gaze followed Salazar as he sat on a chair in front of the desk that Godric was sitting behind. The two men were complete opposites. Godric, in contrast to Salazar, was a very slovenly person. He always forgot to button the top button of his cloak; he had slightly greasy brown hair, and was always _fashionably late_ as he called it. But at least he knew what a razor was for, considering his face was always clear of stubble. 

"That is a rather good idea," Veriria said thoughtfully. "I think we should all do that, put a password on each of our House's entrances. It would deter students from being out after curfew." she looked at Godric, then to the rest of them. 

"Yes, yes, very well." Godric said impatiently. "Now, if there is nothing further to discuss I would like to start bringing in the children." Godric grabbed one of the pastries that Wambo had previously brought into the room, and shoved it into his mouth. He licked his fingers, and then absent-mindedly wiped them off on his tunic. 

"We should all have a go at bringing the children in, that way all of the parents can meet us all formally." said Rowena. 

"Why don't you go first, Veriria, bring in the boy named Baldric Malfoy." said Salazar, taking the list of children out of Godric's hand. 

Veriria's lips thinned, and she stiffened as she stood up, her body not happy to loose its' comfortable protection. She crossed the room to the door lightly, and caught a glimpse of Salazar sneering at her out of the corner of her eye. 


	3. ...Continued Ch. 1c

**The Five Founders**   
_Veriria.com_

**Chapter 1, Part 3**

Veriria opened the door, and slipped out of the office into the main Hall. She noticed the slivers of light dancing through the open windows, for it was exceedingly bright as it was nearing noon. There were a few small groups of parents and students, chattering away quietly. Veriria walked up to the group, and cleared her throat. Most of the parents and students turned towards her; all of the students either looked very stiff, as if they were very nervous, or very excited. 

A cool breeze came wafting down from the rafters up high, and it soothed Veriria's nerves somewhat. 

"Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Veriria Cerridwen, and I am one of the Five Founders of this school. Now, before you begin unpacking your possessions," she brought her hands together in front of her body, "you must be sorted out into your Houses. It will be something like your family, your House, while you are attending Hogwarts." 

The students now looked either in awe, scared beyond belief, and one or two young ones looked like they were about to cry. 

"You will have classes with your house, you will dine with your house at meal times, and you will have activities with your house. The five Houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Cerridwen, Ravenclaw," she panned her vision around the group, "and Slytherin. Of course, the House names are after all of us Founders, respectively." Veriria looked around again at the parents, whose faces were all beaming with delight. 

Veriria smiled, _And why not_, she thought to herself, _their children will be taught by the best witches and wizards in the world_. 

"Now, we are going to interview each child individually to see which House you shall belong to. Then we will ask you to wait outside whilst we make our decision. We shall of course call you back into the office and let you know which House you will belong to, and then you shall take your seat at your respective House's table for the feast." she concluded her speech. 

"Our first interview," Veriria said, scanning their apprehensive faces, "will be of Baldric Malfoy." 

An older boy and his parents stepped forward. Some of the other parents openly scowled at these people, but they seemed not to notice. They seemed to sneer just like Salazar had. 

"Now lad, you behave yourself while you are here." the man slapped his son on the back; the gesture seemed to reverberate into the emptiness of the school. 

"Of course I will, father," the boy drawled. 

Mr. Malfoy turned to Veriria and said, "We have a very busy schedule and have been kept waiting here long enough. We shall meet the other Professors at a later date." 

Veriria raised an eyebrow, but with a swish of cloaks the man was already walking towards the doors of the Hall. 

His mother mechanically kissed the boy's cheek and smoothed her hand over his pale blonde hair. "That's a good boy, make mummy proud," she said in a silky voice. She then walked away and met her husband at the door, and then they were gone. 

Baldric then turned to Veriria, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Shall we?" Veriria led the way to the office where the others were waiting. When they reached the door, the boy stepped forward and grabbed hold of the handle. 

He opened the door and mock-bowed to Veriria, in a gesture saying 'after you'. Veriria walked in past Baldric, and took a seat next to the fire once more. She poured herself a cup of tea, and took a sip. 

_Oh!_ she screamed to herself. She had burned her tongue, but was too proud to admit it to the others, so she simply left the cup of tea rest in her hands for the time being. She looked back towards Godric, who had left his seat and was shaking the boy's hand. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, lad. My name is Godric Gryffindor." Godric let the boy's hand drop from his grip, and he gestured for the boy to sit down. 

"No doubt you must be excited to be here. First off, let me introduce the other Founders." Rowena, Helga, and Salazar all stood up. "You have met the lovely Veriria Cerridwen already," Godric pointed to Veriria, who blushed crimson red, although you couldn't tell because of the firelight. "Over here, we have Helga Hufflepuff." 

Baldric Malfoy stood up as Helga walked up to him. "Very nice to meet you, my Lady." said Baldric, and he kissed her hand. 

"And here, is Salzar Slytherin." said Godric, as the boy's face lit up as Salazar crossed the room and gave Baldric a hearty handshake. The boy smirked, as though he knew something everyone else did not. 

"And last, but never least, is Rowena Ravenclaw, the brains of the group." smiled Godric. 

"Oh do be quiet, you'll make me flush, Godric." laughed Rowena, as she bobbed her head at Baldric. Baldric also nodded, but that was it in the way of formalities with Rowena. 

"Please, please, sit back down." Godric hushed him to sit down once more in the chair in front of the desk. Godric took his place again behind the desk, in the large ornate wooden chair. 

"Its very nice to meet you all," the boy said, "I look forward to learning from you all very much." 

"Really, now? Just why do you look forward to that?" Salazar said with a hint of a smile on his face. He returned to stand in front of the fireplace again, a foot on the hearth. 

The boy looked down and blushed ever so slightly, but then quickly sat up straight and there was no hint of a blush or embarrassment anywhere on his face. "Well, I know that you five are the best wizards and witches in the world. You have all done so much for the wizarding community; there is no compare whatsoever. Nearly everyone in the world knows your name, Muggle and wizards alike. It would be an honor for myself and my family if I were to be taught by you five." he drawled the last sentence like he had spoken to his mother. 

Veriria nearly grimaced. He was clearly just trying to get on all of their good sides, but the others didn't catch on to it. At least, they didn't let their thoughts on about their faces, either. 

Godric nodded, and so did Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. 

"Well then, please be so kind as to wait outside for our decision, eh?" said Godric. 

The boy stood up with his lips twisted into a kind of smirk, walked to the door then exited the room. As he closed the door, Helga blushed. 

"I must admit, I feel rather silly for asking...But is the word 'Muggle' referring to _outsiders_?" she laughed. 

Salazar looked up from the fire, and laughed with Helga. 

"Yes, yes, it's a new term coined by some of the older wizarding families quite recently. Its rather derogatory in a sense, but not that bad." said Salazar. He crossed his arms, but used one of his hands to light his pipe again and started to smoke. Veriria hated the smell of the grassweed he was smoking, but said nothing about it. 

Godric stood up and stretched his hands out wide. "So, who would like the honor of taking the first student into their house?" he said. His voice bounced off of the walls, and echoed slightly from the stones of the walls. 

"Be careful with your voice now, Godric, you'll wake the dead." Helga smiled, and Rowena shook her head. 

"I'd like him in my house." said Salazar. 

Veriria nodded in assent, and she turned to look at Helga and Rowena. They both nodded as well. 

"The lad knows what he wants, and seems like he would do anything to get into this school. Very ambitious, and seems to be a bit cunning as well." Salazar nodded to himself as he spoke. 

"Well then, go meet your new Slytherin then." Godric said, and then picked up the list of names once more. Salazar went to the door and motioned for the boy to come back in. Baldric stood in the doorway, anticipation written all over his face. 

"We have conferred and we have decided you will best fit in, in Slytherin." said Salazar, leaning against the wall. 

The boy grinned ear to ear, and said, "Tank you very much, Professors!" He did indeed look very pleased. 

"Now if you would please, go sit at the table in the Great Hall furthest to your left, and wait for the rest of the students." said Godric. 

As the boy was about to leave, Godric said "Oh yes, and don't worry about your things they will be brought up while you wait." 

The boy nodded and thanked them again, and left. 

Godric sighed and looked up. "The next name on the list is Tressa Baird. I will go fetch her." he said, and walked once more towards the door. Salazar stepped out of Godric's way and opened the door, then stepped out, carefully closing the door behind him. 

Salazar walked over to the desk where Godric had been sitting, and picked up the list which contained all of the student's names. Veriria watched him grimace at the list, and wondering why. 

"Tressa Baird...One of those half-bloods." he said, in a barely un-audible voice. He then looked around the room and half-smiled, then sat down in Godric's chair, with one leg over the arm. He put his hands behind his head, and leaned backwards. 

Rowena and Veriria exchanged worried glances, and then Rowena just shrugged. 

Veriria looked back to Salazar, who was gazing intently at her and back to Rowena, then to Helga again. 

"You know," Salazar started out softly, "I don't understand why we are going to allow half-bloods and muggle children into the school. I am starting to think that is becoming a bad idea." he said, in his rarely heard silken voice. He must not realize he was saying that out loud Veriria thought. 

Veriria sat back in the chair and laid her arms across her face, and sighed heavily. "Is this the way the whole day is going to be?" she asked quietly. 

"My dear, if you cannot bear interviewing children, how do you expect to endure the whole school year?" said Salazar. He raised an eyebrow at Veriria, who again looked up at him. 

"My Lord, how can you speak against _half-bloods_ and _muggles_ the way that you do?" Veriria retorted back at him. She sat up straight now and starred him in the eyes. 

"I believe we should only be teaching pure-bloods now that I am closely assessing the situation...I don't feel that we can trust muggle children and the half-bloods, they may be trying only to find out where the school is so that the hideous _outsiders_ can come to find us!" Salazar slammed his fist down onto the table. 

"I hardly agree with your train of thinking. As you know the old saying goes: Three boasts of a fool: riches, lineage, and dissipation." Veriria couldn't help but smirk at her last comment, but suppressed the urge and tried to look as formidable as she could. 

Salazar glared at her, and she gazed back at him with malice in her heart...Slytherin...Her own family, along with many others, despised their whole lineage. Being in the same room, oddly enough, made her itch in the funniest of places, in hatred, and in another way - he just had that effect on her, but she did enjoy tormenting him so, because Veriria always won against Salazar. 


	4. ...Sorting Completed! Ch. 1d

**The Five Founders**   
_Veriria.com_

**Chapter 1, Part 4**

Veriria looked at Helga, who rolled her eyes. Rowena was stifling a laugh behind her left hand, as she poked at the fire with her wand. Veriria looked down at her own hands for a moment and sighed. Veriria looked back up, and pinched the bridge of her nose, and then she waved her hand slightly. 

A large **pop** and a house-elf appeared at her left side. 

"How may Dibbar be of help, my Lady?" the house elf asked in a low, shaky voice. He stood with his hands behind his back, and his head cast slightly downwards. 

"Can you please bring us some refreshments, including some of those delicious pastries you house elves you make so well?" Veriria said, in a soothing voice. 

The house elf's eyes welled up with tears, and he wiped his eyes with the side of his Hogwarts tea towel, which was most of the house elves clothing was made of. "You are too kind to Dibbar, my Lady! I shall be back very fast! Dibbar is happy to be bringing you foods and drinks." With another **pop** and a twist of his body, the house elf apparated out of the room. 

"You needn't waste good manners on those creatures, after all, their purpose in life are to be slaves, now. You should be spending your affections on something worthy, such as a man." Salazar grinned disgustingly towards Veriria. 

Veriria felt like nearly dry heaving at his last comment, and was about to say something she would later regret, but fortunately Rowena and Helga interjected. 

"Oh Salazar, you are a greasy git, do you know that?" said Rowena, and then laughed. Helga was having a fit of giggles in the corner, but Veriria was not amused. 

"I only give my genteelness to those who deserve to be treated so." said Veriria. She sat back, and formed her hands and fingertips into a steeple across her chest. She closed her eyes and heard Helga chortle once more. 

She opened her eyes again, and Salazar's face was very fearsome, to anyone who could recognize what was going on between the two founders. 

Luck was on Veriria's side, however, because right at that moment Godric opened the door and walked back into the room to his seat. A girl followed him into the room, as he gestured for her to sit in the same seat the boy, Baldric, had previously occupied. 

_'Twas a good thing_, Veriria reflected on the last few moments of fighting between herself and Salazar, _or we might have had a wizard's duel on our hands_. 

"Welcome, welcome my dear," said Rowena. 

"Please, please, take a seat, right there, that's it." said Godric. He then introduced Veriria and the others to the girl. 

Veriria noted the beads of perspiration beading up on the girls forehead slightly, and the girl also kept fidgeting with her hands. She also kept her head down towards the floor; she seemed very nervous. 

"Am I correct in my understanding that one of your parents is a wizard, and the other is not...Have you known about your father your whole life?" asked Salazar. 

The girl looked up and nodded, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "My father has taught me since I were a small child." she said. 

Although this girl seemed to be very shy, Veriria liked her immediately...Maybe it was her name. 

"What did you like the most that your father ever taught to you?" asked Veriria. She laid her hands back down at her sides, and looked at the girl. 

Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena all looked surprised, to a degree. Veriria wasn't normally one to ask questions, or take the initiative to speak unless provoked to do so. 

The girl looked over to Veriria and smiled slightly. "I more enjoy the philosophical aspects of magic, and discussing matters of the history of the magical world, because I believe that history repeats itself and that to go forward we must analyze the past. At least that is how I talk with my father on the subject, of course." she replied very fast, as she was getting to talk about something she apparently liked to talk about. 

"I also like watching the night sky, astronomy, I mean." the girl said very quietly, then looked back down. 

They all had a few questions to ask the girl, and she kept replying in the same way, unless Veriria was the one to ask her a question. She seemed attracted to Veriria, and Veriria had no doubt in her mind of where the girl was going to end up. 

Godric nodded, and Veriria smiled. "Alright then, well please go wait outside, I think we have asked you enough questions so we can make our decision." said Godric. 

"I have no doubt in my mind that she should belong in your House, Veriria." laughed Rowena. 

"I have to agree on that point - she looked as though she were going to attack you hungrily, Veriria." drawled Salazar. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked like a stuffed turkey to Veriria. She nearly snickered at that, and forced herself to not laugh by covering her mouth, pretending to yawn. 

Veriria shot an upward raised eyebrow to Salazar, then turned to Godric. 

"That would be wonderful, I would love to have her in my House." she said. 

They called the girl back in and told her she would be in Cerridwen House. 

"You may go sit at the table to your far right in the Great Hall, and await the other students to be sorted." said Veriria. The girl smiled and nodded, and closed the door to the office. 

That is how the day went; up until suppertime and their last interview. The last child was the youngest of the lot - he was 9 years old. He was a scrawny, slight form of a boy, from the Snape family. His name was Draco Snape. 

"Hello, lad." Salazar barely acknowledged him when Helga brought him into the room, a hand on his back as if she had to half-force him into the room. Everyone stood up and either bowed or curtsied to the boy. 

"Hello, young Sir." said Rowena, curtsying to the boy. Veriria sat back down, as did the others, after the boy, Draco Snape, sat down in the chair in front of the desk. 

"How are you today, lad? Sorry to keep you waiting and all that, but we just went down the list of names you understand." Godric smiled as he said down behind his desk, with parchments full of notes littering the top. 

"You don't have to be nice. I know why I am here...Because my family is full of accomplishments and I am a Prince." said the boy, his shoulders hunched over in the chair, with his head hanging down low. "Its because my family still thinks there may be a chance I have magic in me..." 

Helga looked aghast, and brought her hands up to the sides of her cheeks in a silent 'o'. Rowena had no hint of amusement on her face, and Salazar nodded. 

"What ever are you talking about, child...?" asked Godric, the fatherly side of himself taking over. He stood up from his chair and knelt down next to the chair Draco was sitting on, and patted his arm. 

"For my whole life, they've thought me to be a squib, because I can barely do magic." he said slowly, shaking his black haired head. "I'm their only child, because my brother died saving my life, and they still want their precious magic to travel down the family lineage..." he stammered out, the words sticking in his throat. 

"Well, lad, they weren't the ones who decided you deserve to attend Hogwarts, we were. We can tell you've got the gift, so just be willing to let us show you how to use It." said Veriria. 

"Do you really think I have the gift?" said the boy, who suddenly pulled his head to face them all. 

"Of course! Why else would you be here?" said Godric. 

"If you don't mind me saying so, I cannot wait until classes start. I am very interested in learning about potion making. My family never let me make many potions, they thought I would blow the palace up in smoke." the boy's face turned bright pink as he realized what he had just said. 

"Well, why don't you wait outside for a moment whilst we discuss where to place you." said Rowena, and she stood up and helped the boy out of the room. She opened the door and gently pushed him out, then came back in and closed the door. 

"There's no doubt, I should have him in my house." said Helga, holding her head up and smiling proudly. 

"Wait just a moment - he said he liked potions most of all. That demonstrates his like for the qualities my House possesses." Veriria would not waver; she had to have this boy in her House. 

"Now, now, Ladies, lets not fight over a boy. How about, we let him decide, eh?" said Salazar, who smirked at Veriria. Her brows pushed together in frustration; the day had been so bad all because of Salazar. 

"I think that is the most intelligent thing you have said all day." laughed Helga. "Alright, bring him back in and explain the situation to him." she said, pointing to Godric, who was nearest the door. He stood up from his kneeling position, walked to the door and brought the boy back into the room. 

"Well, we have a small problem on our hands, lad." said Godric, his face giving no expression at all. 

The boy blanched near white, and his eyes started to well up with tears. 

"Oh, no no no, dear boy, you misunderstand us!" said Helga. "Don't you worry - go on, Godric." 

"Yes, our problem is, we cannot fully decide on which House to put you in, so you have a choice - between Cerridwen and Hufflepuff. You see, you display the qualities that both Houses favor, and therefore we want you to make that decision." Godric smiled widely, and he sat back down in his chair behind the desk. 

Draco turned from Godric to Veriria, obviously trying to decide between them. He was about to say something beginning with "Er -" but then failed to complete any sort of sentence. He looked back to Helga, and then to Veriria again. 

"Well -" he started, "I believe I should like to be in the house of Cerridwen." he said simply, straightening his back and looking much older than he was. "If that is alright with you all, of course." 

"Delighted!" said Veriria, who clapped her hands together once. "Welcome to my House, then." she smiled towards the boy. "Please go take a seat at the table farthest to your right in the Great Hall, and we shall all be out there momentarily." 

The boy left the room very slowly, as if he were on parade for others to see, a wide grin dancing upon his face. 

"We really _must_ find an easier way to do this Sorting business, Godric." Salazar yawned loudly, and stretched his hands towards the ceiling, which cracked a few joints in his back. 

Rowena and Helga openly grimaced at the sound his bones made, and Godric just laughed. 

"You had better stop doing that one day, or your body will crack into half, dear friend." Godric said. "Now, let's adjourn to the Great Hall - I am famished!" 

"Hear, hear!" said Rowena, who stood up and stretched as well, although none of her bones cracked. Veriria got up, not wanting to leave the cool, comfortable seat she was just sitting in. She suddenly noticed how hungry she was as well - she had completely forgotten that the house elf Dibbar had brought their food and drink in over six hours ago, but she never noticed. Her stomach rumbled as they all crossed the main Hall of the castle to the Great Hall, for their dinner banquet. 


	5. Start of Term Banquet Ch. 2a

**The Five Founders**   
_Veriria.com_

**Chapter 2, Part 1**

Veriria and the other Professors, as they all agreed to call themselves, walked out of the small antechamber and into the Entrance Hall. Veriria looked up and around the Entrance Hall. She had never noticed what a large, cavernous room this was. Her gaze wandered along the many ornate torches, now heavily lit because it was starting into the evening. She could almost make out the ceiling, but not quite, as it was very high. 

The golden doors of the entrance into the Great Hall opened, and two figures emerged. As they stepped into the light, Veriria instantly recognized the pair, although she had never met them formally. 

"Your Grace." Godric said as he stepped forward, and bowed slightly to Draco Snape's father, and his wife. Salazar followed suit, and Helga, Rowena, and Veriria curtsied in respect. 

The Snape family wasn't exactly royalty, at least not in the sense that normal medieval England knew of. They were more like the presiding influences, along with a few other prominent and pureblood wizarding families, to ensure wizards and witches safety in these unpredictable and unsafe times. 

"How may I be of service to you?" Godric asked in a hushed tone, narrowing his eyes at Rowena for a second. Veriria noticed that Rowena nodded, and Godric turned his attention back to Snape. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, and then clasped his hands behind his back. His wife, however, looked down her nose at Veriria and sneered slightly, but somehow she had a more noted look of respect while looking at the other founders. 

_It figures, and is to be expected,_ Veriria thought, _and all because my father was an outsider._ She sighed inwardly. 

"I just wanted to give you my thanks," Snape started, "for accepting my son to your school. I would he will develop his magical abilities under your care." Snape offered his hand to Godric, and they grasped each other's wrists and shook hands. "I am putting my faith into this school, I trust you will not let me down." 

Snape dropped Godric's arm, and merely nodded to everyone else. Veriria looked over to Rowena, who was suppressing a smirk in the guise of a cough. Snape abruptly turned on his heel with a swish of his dark blue robes, and offered his arm to his wife. They turned towards the double oak front doors, and were escorted out by some house elves. As the doors were opened for them, the Entrance Hall was filled with even more light from the setting sun; but then it dissipated, and the Hall looked much darker than it did only moments ago. 

"You met get _all_ the credit for everything, I declare." said Rowena as she grimaced at the closing doors. 

Godric resumed walking towards the Great Hall, and the double gold doors opened magically as they approached. 

Rowena was the second to walk into the Hall, after Godric. However as she entered, Godric froze in mid stride, which caused Rowena to nearly bump into him. 

"Er, Godric, what's wrong?" Rowena inquired, but Veriria followed his gaze up onto the ceiling of the Great Hall. 

"Oh, my -" was all Veriria could utter, and she was pretty sure that the same could be said for every other founder as well. Veriria looked down again at the other professors, wondering who had done that. She was mildly surprised to see even Salazar gawking at the ceiling... 

The ceiling was apparently bewitched to look like the night sky. It was so beautiful, mirroring what must be the receding sun outside. Aside from the beauty of the ceiling, there were also thousands, it seemed, candles floating just about the tables. There was not enough time to gawk, however, as they had reputations to uphold. Godric had resumed his formal demeanor and continued walking towards the High Table. Luckily, most of the students hadn't noticed their split-second happening, or else Veriria was quite sure she would be very red with embarrassment. 

The High Table was where the Professors would be eating their meals every day. It was in a "U" shape, where the two "legs" faced the House tables. There were brown oak seats around the table for the other Professors, but not in the middle of the table. There was a gold, very ornate chair, which was reserved for the Headmaster of the school. Rumor is that it once belonged to Merlin. 

There were two seats to each side of this chair, made of mahogany and more ornate than the normal oak chairs - these chairs were reserved for the founders of the school. Veriria, and unfortunately in her mind, Salazar, took the two seats to the right, and Helga and Godric took the two seats to the left. 

Veriria nearly laughed outright, when she saw the confusion and disbelief on some of the students faces (particularly, the males), as Rowena stood in front of the Head_mistress_'s chair. Godric slapped his hand on the table and laughed somewhat, clearly enjoying there inside joke. 

Veriria noticed that the other, lesser-known Professors were already situated at the table when they arrived. There was Madam Canon, who had black hair and an aquiline profile. Veriria didn't know exactly _why_ they were going to teach children how to fly on broomsticks; they were a relatively new and weren't very reliable or stable yet. There was also the Herbology teacher, Professor Kacor, whom Veriria would probably spend a decent amount of time with during the year. _Better him than Salazar!_ There would also be teachers for their History of Magic class, Astronomy class, and their Care of Magical Creatures classes; however these teachers hadn't arrived to the school just yet. 

Veriria returned her attention to Rowena, who cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Rowena let her fingertips rest on top of the table in front of her, as she scanned the room. Veriria also turned her attention to the students looking up at the High Table. _They must have thought Godric would be the Heastmaster_ Veriria thought, as she smiled. 

"There are a few start of term notices that I wish to state." as she said this, a few students from the Slytherin table started talking to each other in hushed voices. There were forty-seven students in all; ten in Gryffindor, nine in Hufflepuff, eight in Ravenclaw, eleven in Slytherin, and nine in Cerridwen. The students' ages also ranged from 9-14 as well. Veriria felt sorry for Rowena, who has the fewest students in her House. 

"This looks to be a very promising year, I have no doubts that you will give nothing but your very best, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of you have been running away from people your whole life, because you were different, and some of you have come from a long lineage of wizards and witches. All are welcome to live and learn here! 

"Don't worry about the size of your House numbers; next year we will have a new group of first year students, who will be sorted into Houses similar to you all. And, by your seventh year, you will be the first to graduate from our school." Rowena smiled, then clasped her hands in front of her stomach. 

"Please note, that curfew is at eight o'clock - which means you will be in your dormitories, and you will stay there until morning bells. Well will not tolerate rule-breakers here. 

"Once the Start-of-Term-Banquet is finished, you will be led up to your respective House dormitories by your Head of House. 

"Also, our caretaker and Keeper of Keys," Rowena waved a hand to the double entrance doors of the Hall, where an elderly woman was standing with a very shabby, grey cat with red eyes, "Mrs. Norris, has asked me to remind you to not go straying into the woods at the ends of the school grounds. We are currently conducting a survey of the creatures that inhabit it, and we do not want any accidents to befall any of you until we are done." Rowena than slapped her hands together. "If you have any more questions, feel free to ask your Head of House after the banquet." Rowena then waved her hands out wide, and multitudes of food appeared in front of all the students and then on the High Table, and then Rowena sat down herself. 

Veriria looked around at the food; there were many dishes at the High Table, of which some she did not even know the names. She grabbed some roast duck, potatoes and gravy, and poured herself some water into the gold goblet in front of her gold plate. Being on the run for the first half of her life, Veriria was still unable to fully indulge in such fine food and things, such as this castle now offered. 

Veriria started eating, as did all of the Professors. As she was taking a sip of her water, she noticed the Hall's ceiling again. Stars started to shine through the darkening sky, and it was very brilliant, to say the least. 

"Rowena...Who bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky? No less, outside it mimics!" said Veriria. Helga answered for her though. 

"It must have been the house elves," Helga's eyes sparkled as she admired the ceiling. 

"Well, I can't complain," said Godric, who stood up and was holding up his goblet of wine to them all. "A toast - to new beginnings!" 

The Five Founders stood up, including Salazar no less, and clanked their goblets together. 


	6. Dormitories Ch. 2b

**The Five Founders**   
_Veriria.com_

**Chapter 2, Part 2**

Veriria sat back down again, and set her goblet down. She risked taking a sideways glance at Salazar, who was sitting to her right. He hasn't commented or made any nasty comments, so he must not have cared very much. Veriria turned her gaze to her food, which she ate heartily because she hadn't eaten much else all day. 

The rest of the banquet was uneventful, and when everyone was full of food and desert, Rowena stood up and cleared the plates, goblets and platters spotless with another wave of her hands. 

"Now, on with the School Song!" Rowena said. At her words, the candles above then started singing: 

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald,   
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling,   
With some interesting stuff,   
For now they're bare and full of air,   
Dead flies and bits of fluff,   
So teach us things worth knowing,   
Bring back what we've forgot,   
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
And learn until our brains all rot._

When they were finished, all of the students clapped loudly, and the candles took a bow. 

Veriria and the other Professors stood up, and walked down to their House tables. As she approached her table, her students stood up and flooded around her - much the same as all of the other students were doing to the other Heads of Houses. They either inquired information on the school, on her past life, or the question all the founders were being asked: "Can you sign my wand/book/hand etc.?" 

Veriria looked around their faces and smiled, but held up her hands. "Now, now, such questions can wait until tomorrow and the following days to come. For now, lets just get you all settled into your dormitories." 

Veriria signaled her students to follow her with her hands. They left the Great Hall and walked into the Entrance Hall after the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. She led them up the wide marble staircase to the second floor, and up and around passageways, and up staircases, explaining on the way about the school. 

"There are over 142 staircases at Hogwarts; wide, sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones; some that lead somewhere completely different on Mondays, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you have to remember to jump over! Then there are doors that won't open unless you ask politely, or they must be tickled in just the right spot. And then, some doors aren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending!" she smirked at the students and most of them giggled, while only one or two looked scared. 

They all finally ended up on the sixth floor. Veriria walked them down a corridor off of the main one, to the west, until they came upon what looked like it should be a study room. But, it was in the hallway. There were a few cases of books along the left side, and a few large squashy-looking chairs with tables and lamps set next to them. 

To the other side of the hall, was a fireplace as tall as a man, and nearly double in length. There was a raging fire in it, except if you looked past the fire closely, you could see the outline of a small passageway behind the logs. It was framed in black and white marble, with a cherry wood mantle piece. There were various knick-knacks and books dispersed over it. 

Veriria turned around and faced her House's students. "This fireplace is the entrance to your common room. All you need do is speak the password, and the fire will die out, allowing passage to the room beyond and dormitories." She held her hand, palm side up, towards the fire. "The password is 'Betelgeuse'." 

A few of the students' foreheads burrowed in worry, but a girl stepped forward. "Betelgeuse", Tressa Baird said. 

The fire died out as soon as the word rolled off her tongue, and the logs split in half down the middle, and slid against the walls of the fireplace. 

Tress Baird smiled up to Veriria, and stepped through the fireplace carefully, and was soon followed by the rest of the students. Veriria walked in after them, and was glad that her spell worked for this fire; it was quite cool in the fireplace, contrary to what others might think upon first impression. 

As she entered the common room, most of the students were turning around in awe and admiration of the large, softly lit room. The common room itself was nearly one hundred feet squared, more than enough room for her precious students. Most of the students were looking up, and Veriria looked up too, curious as to what they were gawking at. 

She smiled widely - the house elves must have given her a gift especially, or at least one for her own House - the bluish lights on the ceiling mimicked the major constellations outside perfectly. Aside from the lights, the room was draped in different banners of purples, blues and whites, and the House crest - a white stag surrounded by purple. There was another large fireplace in the room, with many large chairs surrounding it, on the right side of the room. Facing west was a very large set of windows in the center of the wall, with a wooden door on each side of them. Amongst the rest of the room, were many other tables and chairs of varying sizes and shapes. 

"This is your common room. You will find all of your belongings have already been brought up to your rooms." Veriria clasped her hands in front of her body, and looked somberly over her students. Six of her students responded by blushing a horrendous shade of red. 

It was a known fact that a goodly amount of young (and sometimes older) wizards and witches ran away from their homes to escape persecution, because they were not "normal" - and they could not defend themselves properly because they had not been trained properly to defend themselves in case such a time were to come where they had to fight for their lives. 

"You will find everything you will need upstairs, in the dormitories," she quickly said and pointed towards the doors to the sides of the windows. "Everything you will need will be next to your beds. We will be providing you with school robes, clothing, and books." 

"Tomorrow we will have a tailor in to fit you all for your school robes. We have decided that the school body should be dressed uniformly, and would be the best way to conduct school. And with that, your dormitories will be the first doors on your way up the stairs. You can try exploring the others, but I will tell you now, they will not open for you." Veriria smiled. 

"The girls dormitories are on your right, and the boys are on your left. Good night, and get plenty of rest, and I am very happy to have you all in my House. If you need anything else, you can call on the house elves to attend to you. Just pull this cord." she nodded to the large golden cord in the corner of the room, next to the common room entrance. "Or, you can knock on this door," she said and pointed to the white door on the south side of the room. "This is one way to contacting me." 

The students walked to the doors and went through to their dormitories. They were yawning and shuffling their feet, obviously exhausted. Veriria walked through the entrance to the common room, and the fire died down and allowed her to pass and she found herself once again in the strange study-hallway. 

Veriria glanced around again, to make sure no one else was around, and sighed. Today, as much as she didn't want to admit it, went much more smoothly than anticipated. 

She walked straight across the hall to the bookcases. The shelves held various volumes of fiction and nonfiction, both outsider...No, _muggle_ and wizard. Veriria placed her hand on a volume by a man named Aesop, in the right hand section of books, and said her password under her breath, which was "Midsummer." The bookshelf retracted and swung to the right, revealing a staircase. 

Veriria slowly ascended her staircase. She finally realized she was severely in need of sleep, as her muscles fought from having to walk up. She arrived at the top, and went straight past her study to her bedroom, where she hastily changed from her white dress into her nightgown. She did however take the time to hang her dress in her wardrobe, but then fell onto her bed, as sleep finally claimed her. She did sleep very peacefully that night, despite the nightmare here and there. 


	7. Chapter 7

What can I say - it's been ten years. To the reviewers (and anyone else who has happened to read this story) - thank you. I've always loved to read, so I suppose naturally I'd love to come up with my own stories. I suppose I might try my hand at this story again, although heavens know I don't even remember what I had planned out for it. I'll probably rewrite the entire thing. Maybe go mucking about and inserting a time travelling Hermione into the mix instead.

I'm a sucker for a Hermione & Snape fan fic.

Taa and check back for updates! 


End file.
